We Are Glad You Have Returned
by Frodo's sister
Summary: This is an Au fic where Frodo returns from Valinor and is welcomed by the Gamgees and Merry and Pippin. This is a happy fic.


We are Glad You Have Returned

Disclaimer: Tolkien and New Line Cinema own Lord of the Rings. I don't.

There is no slash in it.

Several members of the Gamgee family were seen outside of bag end. Rosie was sitting on a chair near the smial. Her son Tom was sitting on her lap and her daughter Elanor was standing next to her. Few other children were having fun chasing each other around bag end. Near the smial was a garden. Sam and his son Frodo were working in the garden. They were loosening the dirt with their shovels getting ready to plant some seeds into the dirt.

"I'll be right back," said Sam.

Sam went into the tool shed.

A minute later Rosie saw Frodo head toward them. She put Tom off her lap and ran to Frodo. She threw her arms around Frodo and hugged him. Frodo hugged her back. They were both glad to see each other.

"It's so good to see you Frodo. It's been so long."

"20 years," Frodo answered her. "Are you surprised to see me?"

"Very surprised."

Rosie and Sam's children stopped what they were doing and looked at the hobbit Rosie was talking to. They wondered who he was. Rosie and Frodo walked until they came to the garden. The children gathered near the garden to find out who he was.

"Who is he?" Pippin asked.

"Frodo, these are some of my children; Tom, Elanor, Goldilocks, Pippin, Merry, Ruby, and Frodo.

The older Frodo took a good look at the younger one and gave him a hug.

"It's so good to see you again. You're quite a big lad. You look so much like your father that I almost thought that you were he."

Frodo was puzzled "How did you know me, and how did you know my father?"

"I knew your father for years before I went away, and I knew you when you were a baby."

"Are you the Frodo that came from Valinor?"

"Yes I am."

He also gave Elanor a hug. "I missed you Elanor. I haven't seen you since you were three."

"I remember you a little," she said.

At that moment Sam came out of the tool shed and saw Frodo talking to his family. As soon as Sam recognized him he was glad. He dropped his tools and ran to Frodo.

"Frodo! Frodo!"

Sam threw his arms tightly around Frodo. Frodo returned the hug.

"Oh Frodo, I'm so glad you came back."

"I'm so glad that I am back."

"It's been so many years since you left for valinor and now you have returned."

"I'm here to stay."

Sam tightened his arms around Frodo. The two best friends were so glad to see each other again that they held on to each other for several minutes. When they let go Sam led Frodo to the door of bag end.

"Come in and meet the rest of the family."

Sam introduced Frodo to his other children.

Later on Frodo and Sam were sitting in the parlor talking. Tolman was sitting on Sam's lap.

"Frodo you are welcome to stay with us."

"I don't want to get in the way of your family."

"You are part of our family Frodo dear. You see, I always considered you to be my brother because you are as close to me as a brother, and Rosie considers you to be like her brother too and you are an uncle to our children."

"Thank you for telling me that. I feel the same way about you and your family especially you Sam. I love you like a brother."

"I love you too Frodo."

"Thank you Sam. You've always been a good friend to me."

"You can stay in your old room Frodo."

"I would very much like that.

"Merry and Pippin are coming over tomorrow with their families.

"It will be great to see them again," Frodo said happily.

"How's Gandalf and Bilbo?"

"Gandalf is doing fine and Bilbo died recently," Frodo said with a touch of sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sam said sympathetically.

The next day everybody was moving about in the house doing different things. Rosie and her daughter Rose were busy in the kitchen preparing meals for everybody. Soon a knock was heard at the door. Ruby answered the door.

"Look who it is. Uncle Merry and Pippin."

Merry and Pippin entered the smial with their families.

"Frodo!" Merry shouted excitedly.

As soon as Pippin and Merry saw Frodo they rushed to him and hugged him.

"It's been so long cousin, "Merry said.

"Yes it has Frodo agreed."

Rose (Rosie's daughter) entered the room with a ladle in her hand.

"Everybody lunch time!"

The table where the hobbits sat was full of different kinds of food, such as chicken, mushroom, corn on the cob, string beans, etc. They helped themselves to the food and were talking and laughing with each other.

"What's it like in valinor Frodo?" Tom asked.

"Uncle Frodo."

"Uncle Frodo."

"It is beautiful. It is a land that is surrounded by the sea. Seagulls flock near the shore, and inland there are many beautiful trees including some I've never seen before, and there are all kinds of elves there."

"How do you like living with the elves?" Elanor asked.

"I'd like it very much. They are very beautiful and friendly people. I enjoyed being with them."

"If you enjoyed being with them why did you come back?" Rose asked.

"I came back because I missed my friends here so much especially your father."

Sam smiled.

Sam got up and gave Frodo a kiss on the cheek.

"We missed you too."

"That lady Elbereth gave me permission to return here. I also wanted to meet you guys."

"So you can come and go any time you like?" the younger Pippin asked.

"Not really. Elbereth told me that if I return to middle earth, I wouldn't be able to return before my 100th birthday."

"We're glad to have you back," Sam said.

"Can you tell us a story uncle Frodo?" Pippin asked.

"Can you? Can you?" the other children piped in.

"I'll tell you tonight. Before you go to bed.

"Are you planning to stay over night?" Sam asked Merry.

"Yes we are."

"We have few rooms prepared for you."

Later on that night the children gathered in the parlor getting ready to listen to a story.

"What would you like me to tell you a story about elves or dwarves?"

"Elves," the children answered.

"A long time ago there lived a beautiful elf maiden named Ella.....

Sam and Rosie were standing outside the doorway listening to the story. They were holding hands.

"I'm glad Frodo came back Sam. The children love him."

"It is natural for the children to love him. He is a kind hobbit."

"That was why you stuck with him in mordor?"

"Yes. He's a good hobbit. He's kind to everybody and he risked his life to save middle earth from the evils of Sauron."

Merry came to join them.

"Pippin and I are planning to go to the green dragon tomorrow and wondered if you and Frodo would like to join us."

"Yes, I would like to go, and I'll ask Frodo if he would like to go."

The next day the four hobbits were at the green dragon sipping ale.

"We're back together again, just like the old times," Pippin said.

"Here, here," Merry said.

The hobbits clinked their mugs.

"I'm glad to be back with my best friends.

"We are so glad that you are our friend Frodo," Merry said.

"Frodo there is something I've been meaning to ask you. I'm glad you are back, but aren't you concerned about your wounds?"

"I have been healed in valinor Sam. Although I may still suffer a little occasionally, it will never be as bad as it once was."

Sam was so glad to here that he gave Frodo a hug.

Although Frodo suffered occasionally, his life with Sam and the others were so happy that Frodo did not regret his decision in leaving valinor. Of course he returned to it when it was time for him to return to it again, and Sam joined him a few years later.

The End.


End file.
